


a very awkward, yet charming meeting, and a wish for a new year

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: By accident, Levi shows up at the wrong party. He so realizes that wasn't so bad.





	a very awkward, yet charming meeting, and a wish for a new year

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!!! Woah, 2017 is over?! Finally. I wish for the best in 2018, and enjoy my last fic of 2017~

“Who are you?”

In his brief moment of confusion, the party seemed to have completely stopped for Levi -- music gone, noisy guests stopped chattering, and dancing halted. It felt as though the only thing in the moment were him and the bright green eyes staring back at him in confusion.

“Your not here to like… Steal something or- Yeah. Right? Should I be worried?”

The comment left him offended, like it would to anybody, but he supposed it were fair; His black fit trench coat and black scarf pulled tightly over his lower face giving off the impression he wasn’t so friendly. 

“This… Isn’t Erwin Smith’s party, is it?”

“Uhh, nope.” The green eyed boy responds, his stature seeming more relaxed now that Levi had spoke, “And I’m guessing you're not here to rob me.”

“No; I’m quite offended you thought so, though.”

“I’m sorry… I guess.” 

They fall into an unsettling silence, their eyes navigating to two different areas of the room to avoid embarrassment. The two both stay in an ‘who’s-going-to-talk-first’ trance, but neither actually speaks up, so they stand there until another distraction occurs.

“I should probably leave now.” 

“Yeah,” The boys lip press tightly together, “Unless you want to stay, that is.”

Levi’s eyes drift to the boy, their sights connecting as his hands drop to his side, stopping in his path of gathering his things.

“To be honest, I don’t know where the party is being hosted.” 

The boy smiles, “Alright, then you can stay here. I’m Eren, by the way.”

“Levi.” Levis hand outstretched, an act to friendly introduce himself and erase their earlier meeting, “Thanks for letting me stay.”

“No problem. The more the merrier, right?”  Eren smiles, “I don’t want you out in the cold, alone, on New Years, anyways.”

“That’s sweet.” Levi smiles, “But don’t worry about me.”

10 more seconds pass before Eren takes up the ignitionative to do something and further their conversation; with a hand gesture pointing towards the kitchen door, he leads Levi into a crowded room of teenagers and young adults; People Levi isn’t used to hanging around with, which only makes the situation that much much awkwarder.

Eren directs him to a group located near the wall, to which they were easily recognizable as apart of his friend group; While some looked bubbly and chattable, none were actually making effort to participate in interaction with the other guests, they were all pulled off to the side in their own bubble, smiling and goofing off on their own.

Eren’s welcomed with bright smiles as he regroups with his clique, explaining lightly where he had been and what took him so long, which is understood and accepted as they continue talking. However before conversation can move past small talk, all eyes fall upon Levi, where confusion emits them all.

“This is Levi.” Eren says, “We just met.”

A black haired girl with shoulder length begins to speak, intense eyes meeting his with a curious ferocity, “That’s dangerous, Eren!”

“Mikasa, go easy on him.” A blonde boy pipes up, arguing back against the now named Mikasa.

“C’mon guys,” Eren whines, “Give him a break. He’s here because he lost his way to a friends party.”

“Well, Levi, why don’t you call your friend and ask for directions?”

“Awh, Mikasa!” A brown haired girl cuts in this time, “Let him in on the fun!”

“I understand you suspicious,” Levi starts, “But I swear I have good intentions. I’ll leave soon, I’m just taking a breather is all.”

“Yeah!” Eren chimes back in, “Plus, he can meet new people! It’ll be fine, I swear.”

Levi wasn’t sure if he was reassuring Mikasa or himself with his last remark, but at this point he took it in anyways. With a smile, he speaks, “Just act like I’m not here.”

He gained one last glance from Mikasa before she turns around to continue chattering with her group. Eren smiles warmly at him, motioning for him to come closer. He smiles back, but rejects the offer, “I think I’ll just go get punch, maybe call my friend.”

“Okay. We can talk later!” Eren waves, his bright smile illuminating the room, until his lips fall back into a pout as he turns around, now concentrated on the conversation at hand.

Levi turns away,    
  


\---

Eren had pulled him aside, brought him upstairs to what Levi assumed was his bedroom. White walls and torn posters, it was the definite room of a college student.

Eren plops down on his bed, motioning for Levi to follow him. With courtesy, Levi sits next to him.

“Sooo,” Eren begins, “How’s the party?”

“Fun. Thanks for allowing me to stay, again.”

“No problem.” Eren pulls a glass seemingly out of nowhere, although Levi supposed he grabbed it off his shelf or desk. The contents seemed to be a soda of some sort, which amused Levi at the pure irony of it; A cheap drink in an expensive cup, how funny!

They sit in silence for a few moments. Neither knew what to say, or when to take up initiative. 

They stayed quiet until Eren finally braves up, speaking.

“I didn’t want to tell you this when we first met, but I really wanted you to stay.” Eren’s smile is warm and welcoming as he lifts his glass up to his lips, taking a sip, before letting out a chuckle, “I don’t know. You were interesting and I wanted to know you better.”

Levi nods, “I’m glad I stayed. Hanji’s going to be  _ pissed  _ at me though.”

“Yeah, Mikasa and my group’s going to be mad at me for not spending New Years Eve downstairs, too.” He laughs again, “But I’m glad to be spending my last moments of 2017 with you.”

“I guess… Same.” Levi says, “I can give you my number so we can talk later on.”

“That sounds great.” Eren smiles.

“Ah!” Eren says again, “It’s 11:59! Almost New Years!”

Just as it escapes his lips, the crowd downstairs begins cheering. Confusion masks Eren's face, before the first ‘10’ is shouted out.

“Wanna count down together?!” 

“I would love to.” Levi says, just as ‘9’ is bellowed from below them.

“Eight.” Eren smiles, his words on time with the crowd, and Levi joins in a moment later.

“Seven.” They say together this time.

They both look each other in the eyes, their words on time with each other,“Six.”

“Five.”

“Four.”

“Three.”

“Two.”

“One!”

Eren jumps to his feet, smile wide as he ecstatically says, “Happy new year! 2018, here we come!”

“Happy new year.” Levi smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! To more fics in 2018, and to the best new year, I send you love!


End file.
